Oogies
by jazzybizzle
Summary: "Sucks, doesn't it?" Toph had said. He hadn't noticed her standing beside him, with her arms crossed as she stared forward. "I...I don't know what you're talking about," Teo muttered. "Bet I do." Toph looked in his direction. "I may be blind, but I can still see. I know the feeling. And your body language says it all. You like Suki."/ TeoxSuki with slight Tokka, Ty Luko, & Kataang


**Hey guys! Guess who's back and trying something new? :)**

**I wanna test myself, seeing as I am the first to post this pairing. I was thinking about something Tokka related when I thought of this.**

**Hope you like it. **

* * *

Life sucks when you're disabled.

It's true. People found you weaker, unable to do anything, useless, unattractive. Girls only thought of you as nothing more than a cutie in a wheelchair.

Well, that's what life was like for Teo. Even after the war ended, he had moved with his father to the Middle Ring in Ba Sing Se, and still doesn't have a girlfriend.

But that didn't mean he didn't like someone.

Actually, it started out as a little crush-it was during Fire Lord Zuko's coronation, and all of the Avatar's friends were together. He was just talking with Haru, The Duke, and Pipsqueak when he had saw her-standing with Sokka.

Her...boyfriend.

He couldn't even believe the jealously he felt-and it was so soon, and he didn't even know her!

But he learned her name was Suki, and she was the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors.

He found himself staring at her, times after that when he was invited to fancy parties and get-togethers in honor of the Avatar and the Fire Lord. Oh he loved the fancy ones. Suki actually dressed up in pretty dresses, but they were always green. Different shades of green.

Green became his favorite color.

He was pretty shy around her. He did nice things though. Passed her the vegetables, refilled her drink. Little things. She'd smile at him and thank him, and he'd nod and look away so she won't see him blushing.

Toph, the blind girl, was probably his closest female friend. She had taken notice of this little crush of his and could relate; they were both in love with people they thought they could never have because of their disability.

When Sokka and Suki were on the dance floor, slow dancing, Teo sat in the corner and watched with sad eyes, gloved hands gripping the armrests on his wheelchair. Other couples on the floor were Aang and Katara, and Zuko and Mai. Others weren't couples, but danced together anyway just because it was a nice occasion. The thought hit Teo that he'll never be able to slow dance with a girl, preferably Suki.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Toph had said. He hadn't noticed her standing beside him, with her arms crossed as she stared forward.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about," Teo muttered.

"Bet I do." Toph looked in his direction. "I may be blind, but I can still _see_. I know the feeling. And your body language says it all. You like Suki."

Teo pouted, "So what if I do?"

"Uh, be a man and do something about it?"

Teo rolled his eyes. "What about you and Sokka?"

Toph lightly blushed. "Shut up."

"Why not? We're on the subject."

"Me and Snoozles are never getting together, okay? He's so in love with _her_. Nothing against Kyoshilicious over there."

Teo snickered. "Kyoshilicious?"

"Yep. I've got nicknames for everybody. Aang's Twinkletoes; Katara's Sugar Queen; Sokka's Snoozles...or Meathead; Zuko's Hothead; we got Kyoshilicious, and Ty Lee's Bubbles."

"Do you have a nickname for me?"

Toph smiled mischievously. "Oh, I'll come up with something."

Ty Lee walked-on her hands-over to where they were standing, and flipped upright with a giggly, "Hey hey hey!"

"Hey Ty Lee," Teo smiled at her.

"Sup, Bubbles," said Toph.

"I figured I ought to join you two..." Ty Lee went on the other side of Teo, "since I have no one to dance with either."

Teo was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah..." Ty Lee sighed. "The one I want to dance with is already taken..." Her eyes averted elsewhere, and Teo spotted who she was looking at.

"Zuko?" he lowered his voice so just the three of them could hear.

Ty Lee smiled sadly at him, "The things you do for your best friend's happiness."

"What happened?"

"Both me and my best friend liked the same guy when we were little. She had a better chance with him, so..."

"I can't take this anymore!" Toph barked. "You guys are such _pushovers_! Trying to _please_ people! Watch a _real_ pro and see how it's _done_!"

Teo, and Ty Lee, watched in shock as Toph marched over to where Sokka and Suki were dancing.

And they could hear her all the way from where they were standing.

"Hey, Kyoshilicious! Cut the hoggin' and let me have a turn! You're not special, you know."

Suki, to Teo's surprise, had giggled and said in amusement, "Sure, why not? I'm gonna take a little break." She kissed Sokka on the cheek then left.

Just like that.

"Hmm..." Ty Lee said thoughtfully. "I wonder..." She smiled at Teo before heading towards the dance floor. "Hey, Zuzu! Mind dancing with two? They do say two is better than one! Skooch over!"

Teo shook his head with a grin.

The back of his neck began to prickle; he had a feeling that someone was standing next to him. He inhaled, smelling the natural scent of honeysuckle.

Heart racing, he slowly looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, there." Suki smiled at him.

Teo nodded, a dopey smile beginning to spread. "Hey..."

* * *

As the years started to pass, he grew a little braver and started to talk to her when he saw her at the dinners. She was still with the Water Tribe native, but he wouldn't sabotage that. But she did talk to him; she seemed to like him as a person, and that's all he asked for.

Now that he was sixteen, he felt a little more confident. He actually had a reunion to go to the following night.

Haru, The Duke, and Pipsqueak joined him on their voyage to the party. Haru had helped Teo dress up.

They arrived when the party was in full swing. People were doing just a little bit of everything: eating, drinking, dancing, laughing, conversing. And the really desperate ones actually had the nerve to be making out in corners.

He said his hellos to the Gaang, but his eyes still searched the crowd for that one girl he hadn't seen in a year.

"Eyes up ahead, Wheelie, twelve o'clock," said Toph. Katara had forced her into wearing a lime green gown, her black hair straightened and sleek down her back and front-but she had managed to sneak in with no shoes on. Score.

Teo, smiling at his nickname-oh how original-but he looked north. There, coming through the crowd, was _her_. And this time, her dress was the same shade as her eyes; her hair now dipped below her shoulders, and she was almost glowing and she just...wow.

Suki reached the Gaang first, hugging them all and exchanging greetings; Teo noticed that the cheek-kisses exchanged between her and Sokka were more formal and friendly, like she did with Aang, Zuko, and her other guyfriends. He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"They're broken up," Toph muttered to him.

"And you and Sokka?" Teo muttered back.

"It's...getting there," Toph allowed, blushing.

Teo smiled. "Good for you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't sugarcoat it."

Suki walked up to them with that special smile of hers. "Hey!"

"Hi, Suki!" Teo said excitedly. He couldn't help it.

"Yeah, sup," said Toph, yelping as the older girl picked her up off the ground and gave her a sisterly hug. "Ground, please! I need ground!"

Suki rolled her eyes but set her down, then turned to Teo. "How are you?" she asked in that I-haven't-seen-you-in-forever voice as she bent down to hug him. Teo reached up, arms wrapped around her back; oh he was happy. Very happy.

"I'm good, how are you?" Teo asked as she pulled back.

"Likewise. How's your dad?"

"Making it, we're making it."

"That's good."

"How 'bout you?"

"I haven't been around Kyoshi Island much because Ty Lee and I have been working for Fire Lord Zuko and such," he nodded and she continued, "but I did get a chance to go home last weekend. It was nice. Some of the Warriors are actually here..." she looked around briefly. "It was Ty Lee's idea to wear blue, since we're always wearing green."

"You can never have too much green."

"That's what I said!"

They both laughed in unison.

Toph rolled her eyes-or at least, attempted to-as she walked away.

_I know what I can have too much of. Damn oogies._

* * *

**Whelp, that's it! Although, I doubt I'll make more, unless if you guys ask me to. TeoxSuki is an interesting pair to try. I've never written Teo or Suki, so I hope no one's too OOC.**

**I'm proud of myself! I think I may like them together. Hmm ;P**


End file.
